


Now It's Light

by fangirl_squee



Category: The Thrilling Adventure Hour
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_squee/pseuds/fangirl_squee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sadie Parker wants something no obstacles - be it distance, snow, or overbearing mothers - will stand in her way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now It's Light

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE. I know I said I’d stop writing about the Doyles getting married/engaged, but I guess that was a LIE.
> 
> Based on/inspired by: Christmas TV by Slow Club https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9E1hCYVTvZ4 because apparently I can’t listen to anything now without relating it back to the Doyles.
> 
> Huge thanks to Kitty and Sophie for their speed betaing, you two are real christmas angels.
> 
> (ps: Lucy Parker/Amelia Earhart: the crossover otp I didn’t know I wanted)

 

 

>  
> 
> “Sadie, what’s the best advice you’ve ever given?”
> 
> “Marry me.”

 

 

 

Sadie Parker was completely and utterly bored. This was not a new feeling, although it  had become an unfamiliar one. Her tolerance for tedium, thought Sadie, was far below what it once had been. She’d only been dating Frank for a few months, but those months had been _far_ from dull.

 

Unfortunately, Frank was not with her presently. She’d wanted to bring her with him for her family’s yearly Christmas party, but her mother had insisted otherwise. Apparently she’d heard certain things from certain gossiping aunts and had deemed Frank _unsavoury_ before she’d even met him.

 

And so, she’d found herself seated next to and across from gentlemen that her mother _had_ deemed appropriate. Sadie, however, deemed them _incredibly dull_. The two seated on either side of  her were sons of her father’s colleagues, who seemed to have be interested in only two things: discussing the stock market, and reminding her that women had neither the education nor the perceived intelligence for discussing such things. The gentleman across from her seemed unable to speak, blushing intensely whenever she so much as glanced in his direction. It wasn’t necessarily a bad trait for a man to have (and Sadie certainly appreciated it under certain circumstances), but it made conversation difficult.

 

Sadie let her mind wander, confident that her dinner companions would not notice in the slightest as long as she was able to nod and smile at appropriate times. In previous years, she’d been able to drag Donna along, but Donna had some big to-do with her coven that she’d had to attend. Sadie wished she’d been able to go to that instead-- it sounded much more entertaining, but it was vampires-only. Sadie thought she could possibly have snuck in under the guise of being Donna’s Renfield, but she didn’t want to push the coven rules too much, what with it being Donna’s first big vampire event.

 

Lucy was going to be no help either. She’d brought her latest Intimate Friend, Amelia, with her to the party - Amelia, who, Sadie had sulkily noted, had _not_ been deemed unsavoury despite her predilection for flying airplanes - and would probably be distracted by her for much of the evening. If she looked down the table she could see the two of them, heads together, as they laughed about something.

 

Not that Sadie could particularly blame Lucy for that. If Frank _were_ here, she was sure she’d be quite distracted herself. Sadie smiled. If Frank were here he’d certainly have a few words to say about the stock market. Dismissive, bordering on rude words, and then he’d say -

 

“Sadie?”

 

“Yes Fr- ah, yes Donald?” said Sadie, coming out of her daydream.

 

“Well, do you or don’t you?” said Donald, grinning in a way he probably thought was rakishly charming, but instead made Sadie want to empty the remains of her glass in his face.

 

“Well, that depends,” said Sadie, wondering what on earth they’d been talking about.

 

Donald and his probably ridiculous questions  were halted by her father, clinking his knife on his glass and standing for the traditional toast. Every year it was more or less the same thing - formally welcoming the guests to the Parker estate, hoping they had enjoyed their meal, reminding the gentlemen that they should join him for cigars and brandy, while the women joined her mother for “women’s diversions” (this statement would be punctuated by Lucy giggling), thanking the guests for their company, and wishing them a merry Christmas.

 

Sadie wondered what Frank would be doing now. Celebrating Christmas Eve with Mr. Jones, perhaps? Working on a case? Or maybe he was at home, in that dreadful little room he insisted on keeping. He spent far more time at her apartment now. If he was at home she could call him, she _did_ have the boarding house’s telephone number.

 

Her father droned on. Maybe she’d try to call Frank after this speech was finished. She could probably sneak away to the phone while everybody went to their after-dinner activities. Her mother tended to fuss until everyone was settled, so she might not notice Sadie’s absence right away.

 

The guests started clapping and Sadie joined in. Another tradition completed. Everyone stood. Sadie mother began to approach her, but was waylaid by one of the women from her social committee, and Sadie quickly ducked out into the hall. The phone in the main entrance should prove to be a private enough location.

 

She dialled the boarding house line, trying to listen for sounds of footsteps as well as the dial tone.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Yes, hello, this is Sadie Parker. Is Frank Doyle there?”

 

“Doyle? Whaddya wanna speak to Doyle fer?”

 

“Well that is certainly none of your business,” said Sadie. “Is Frank there or not?”

 

“Hold on lady, jeez, I’ll check for ya.”

 

There was a thunk as he put the phone down, and a stomping noise that faded as he went upstairs, presumably to check Frank’s room. Sadie tapped her foot, impatient. As soon as she got back she was going to get Frank out of that terrible place and into somewhere with a decent phone answering service. Perhaps he could even move into her apartment on a more permanent basis, at least until she found him somewhere suitable. Sadie smiled. That would be nice, starting and finishing each day with Frank, just as though they were -

 

The sound of footsteps broke through her thoughts. Not from the phone, still pressed to her ear, but from around the corner.

 

 _Oh no_ , thought Sadie, _it’s Mother. She wants me to go and talk to Aunt Enid about her friend’s dreadful son._

 

Sadie looked around, quickly deciding her best course of action would be to take the phone into the coat closet with her. She managed the wrangle the phone and her gown through the door, just as the person came into view. Sadie peered out the crack in the doorway, and breathed a sigh of relief - it wasn’t her mother after all, it was Lucy and Amelia.

 

Still, better to hide just in case mother came by and tried to get her off the phone before she’d had a chance to speak to Frank.

 

“You still there, lady?”

 

“Yes! Yes I’m still here. Is Frank there?”

 

“Yeah, I got ‘im, here ya go.”

 

There was a scuffling noise as the phone transferred hands, and then - “Sadie?”

 

“Oh Frank, it’s so good to hear your voice! I was worried you might not be home.”

 

“Are you alright, love? Not that it isn’t always wonderful to hear your voice, but you sound as if you’re under a strain.”

 

Sadie waved a hand, hitting some of the coats in the confined space. “Just a very long dinner with very dull companions darling, nothing to concern yourself over. I suppose I’m just glad to speak to someone a bit more lively.”

 

“Well I shall certainly do my utmost to be as lively as possible to make up for your dinner. What would you like to talk about?”

 

Sadie smiled in the dark.  She’d had quite a few conversation partners in her life, but that was a question she was rarely ever asked.

 

“Tell me about your day?”

 

“Only if you promise to tell me about yours.”

 

“Oh, it’s the same as it ever is here, all Christmas fussing. Is it snowing where you are?”

 

“It stopped for a little while but it’s started again. I was out most of the day because, well, the heating here can be a little patchy, so -”

 

“Darling, you should have said something, you could have stayed at my apartment,” interrupted Sadie.

 

“Oh no it’s perfectly alright Sadie love, I ah,” Frank stumbled slightly, sounding nervous, “I have your gloves here actually. I think you must have left them here the last time you visited.”

 

“Oh, did I?”

 

Sadie, of course, knew perfectly well that she had. She’d left her leather gloves with the fur trim there before she’d left, so that when she returned from her trip she’d have a reason to stop in on Frank en route to her apartment. Pick up her gloves, pick up Frank, go to her apartment, order enough supplies to last them until New Years, and not be disturbed until then. That was her plan. Entirely foolproof.

 

“Yes, it’s -”

 

The closet door swung open to reveal Sadie’s mother. She did not look pleased.

 

“Oh, Frank darling, I’m dreadfully sorry but I have to go,” said Sadie, “I’ll be by to pick up my gloves, try to stay warm without me.”

 

“I - yes, I suppose it’s busy there,” said Frank. “Have a good Christmas, I - I love you.”

 

Despite the look of annoyance on her mother’s face, Sadie beamed.

 

“I love you, too, darling. Have a wonderful Christmas.”

 

Sadie hung up the phone, and braced herself.

 

“What on _earth_ are you doing?” said her mother, trying to keep her voice at a whisper.

 

“I was making a private call,” said Sadie.

 

Her mother took a deep breath. “I cannot believe you would abandon one of this family’s most important social events like this, when I have been under _such_ strain trying to get everything done all by myself, and you know the maids are no help with organising things of this nature, and your sister’s had to go take care of her friend because she’s come down with a headache or somesuch illness and left me on my own to deal with all of these guests.”

 

She was on a roll, speaking in a fast whisper as she led Sadie towards the parlour. “You know you’re going to have to learn how to plan these sorts of events. Once you’re married you’ll have to undertake these sorts of things and you won’t be able to go hide out in the hallway then.”

 

Her mother paused, smoothing out Sadie’s hair. Sadie resisted the urge to bat her hand away.

 

“That will have to do I suppose, I certainly can’t manage all the guests on my own and your Aunt Enid wants to speak to you. Apparently a friend of hers has a son with wonderful prospects that she’d like you to meet.”

 

The rest of the night passed much in an entirely predictable way - Sadie carefully trying to navigate her way out of conversations about someone’s “eligible son” until she was able to fake the onset of a migraine and escape upstairs. Her mother looked suspicious, but the party was winding down and she was able to make an exit without fuss.

 

When she passed the guest room where Amelia was staying, she knocked twice on the door.

 

“Who is it?” said Amelia.

 

“It’s Sadie. The party’s almost over, so mother will be checking on you soon,” said Sadie, to the closed door.

 

“Thanks,” said Lucy.

 

As Sadie walked away she could hear the two of them giggling. Sadie sighed. At least _one_ of the Parker siblings would be having an enjoyable time tonight.

  


 

Much, much later, Sadie stared up at the ceiling in the dark. This was _ridiculous_. Sadie Parker did not _pine_ for people. If she wanted someone, why, she went right out and got them. No obstacle was a match for her, not now, not ever, and _certainly_ not when it came to Frank Doyle.

 

She rolled over and switched on her bedside lamp. It was 2am. Even if the roads had been cleared of the day’s snow and she managed to drive herself to the train station, they wouldn’t be running this time of night. What she needed was some way to get back to New York without having to worry about all that bothersome snow on the ground.

 

What she needed was a plane. And she knew just where to get one.

 

She got out of bed, pulling on a dressing gown and making her way as quietly as possible towards Lucy’s room. She knocked on the door twice, as loudly as she dared.

 

There was the noise of creaking bedsprings and whispering. Sadie knocked twice again.

 

“It’s me,” whispered Sadie, “I need your help.”

 

There was a pause, and then Lucy opened the door, stepping back to let Sadie in.

 

Amelia was sitting awkwardly in the nest of blankets on the bed. “I was just, um, stopping by on my way to get a glass of water.”

 

Sadie waved a hand. “Never mind that, I need to ask you a favour.”

 

“Me?” said Amelia.

 

“Yes, you have a plane don’t you?”

 

“I - yeah. Seemed like a good way to make an entrance.”

 

“It certainly was,” said Lucy, smiling besottedly.

 

“I need to borrow it,” said Sadie.

 

“What?”

 

“I need to borrow you plane,” repeated Sadie, “I want to get to New York and I don’t want to take too long to get there.”

 

“Why, do you miss your Mr. Doyle?” teased Lucy.

 

Sadie opened her mouth and then, having no reply, shut it again.

 

Lucy’s eyes were very wide. “Oh. Oh _wow_.”

 

“I am aware of how close to silliness this is,” snapped Sadie, “you don’t have to take so much joy in it.”

 

Amelia looked between them, curious. “So you need me to fly you there?”

 

“No,” said Sadie, “I just need to borrow you plane.”

 

Amelia raised her eyebrows. “You know how to fly her?”

 

“I do, I promise you’ll get her back in one piece.”

 

Amelia looked at Lucy. “How much trouble am I getting in for helping with _this_ escapade?”

 

“You can blame it entirely on me darling,” said Sadie. “In fact you can tell anyone who asks that I stole your plane in the night, you’ll be _entirely_ blameless.”

 

Amelia rubbed a hand over her face. “Well, I guess I know better than to try arguing with a Parker.”

 

“Does that mean you’ll help me?” said Sadie, hopefully.

 

Amelia nodded. “After all, a friend of Lucy’s is a friend of mine. And what kinda friend would I be if I didn’t lend a plane in the name of true love?”

 

 

 

Lucy wrapped her arms around herself, trying to keep warm on the cold porch as they watched Amelia perform a quick check of the plane. Sadie was glad she’d had time to run back to her room for a quick change.

 

“You’re really going to fly that thing just to see him?”

 

“It does seem that way,” said Sadie.

 

“I guess he must be something pretty special,” said Lucy.

 

“Yes,” said Sadie quietly. “I believe he is.”

 

Amelia waved Sadie over, running her through the controls and helping her into the pilot’s seat.

 

“It should be okay going, no snow reported for tonight. It’ll be cold as ice up there though.”

 

Sadie nodded, pulling on her gloves.

 

“I called the tower,” said Amelia, tapping a spot on the chart, “so they know to expect you in an hour or so. They know me there, so they’ll square away the plane until you’re ready for the return trip. Johnny even said he’d have a cab waiting there for you.”

 

Sadie nodded again. “Thank you.”

 

Amelia smiled, holding out her hand. “Say merry Christmas to your man from us.”

 

Sadie shook her hand. “I will.”

 

 

 

Amelia was right - there was no snow but the plane ride there was colder than Sadie had ever been. She’d never been so happy than she was as she saw the lights of the city come into view. She brought the plane down for a smooth enough landing, feeling quite pleased with herself. It was just beginning to snow as she climbed out of cockpit.

 

Amelia’s Johnny did indeed have a cab waiting for her, and promised that Amelia’s plane would be well taken care of.

 

Sadie stripped off her icy gloves in the cab, rubbing her hands together to warm them as she practised what she was going to say to Frank when she got there. Something about how she was sorry to have left her gloves, and she was just coming by to pick it up, and since she was already here maybe Frank would like to come with her too? They could fly there and be back on the Parker estate before anyone even knew she’d been gone, and her mother was hardly going to make a fuss about Frank being there in front of guests.

 

The cab driver almost didn’t want to let her out when he reached his destination. “Are you sure this is where you wanna be lady? I mean, this is kinda a rough neighbourhood.”

 

Sadie handed him a generous tip (it was Christmas, after all). “Yes, I’m certain, thank you.”

 

Sadie went over potential opening lines in her head as she climbed the stairs to Frank’s room. Perhaps a joke about how she had told him she’d be coming by to get the gloves. At least the climb kept her warm. Frank had been overly generous when he’d described the building’s non-existent heat as “patchy”.

 

She knocked on Frank’s door, tamping down on the sudden flutter of nerves. It was silly to be nervous about this. She knew exactly what she was going to say. She was Sadie Parker, and she had a plan.

 

Frank opened the door, face brightening as he saw her. “Sadie! What are you doing here?”

 

And just like that, Sadie’s grand speech flew right out of her head. The only thing in its place was _oh, I want to hear you say my name for the rest of my life._

 

Instead of her prepared speech or an opening joke, what came out of her mouth was, “Marry me.”

 

“I - what?” said Frank.

 

“Marry me, Frank Doyle,” said Sadie, “because I left my gloves here on purpose, and because I flew in the freezing cold to get here just because I missed you, but mostly because I never want to go another Christmas eve without you as long as we both shall live.” Sadie took his hands in hers. “Marry me.”

 

“Absolutely, _yes_ ,” said Frank, “yes, yes, _yes_.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi: mariusperkins.tumblr.com


End file.
